mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Stellar Eclipse
Stellar Eclipse is a male Pegasus who appears in Trade Ya! He has a milk chocolate brown coat, black and purple striped mane and tail, purple eyes, and a cutie mark of usually a sun symbol consisting of a pink circle surrounded by eight triangles; four large, purple ones, and four small, light pink ones -- in one shot, his cutie mark appears as an hourglass. He walks with a wheelchair cart. Development, production, and design Stellar Eclipse is an original character of Sylvain-Nicholas LeVasseur-Portelance. Sylvain has spinal muscular atrophy type III, and through Make-A-Wish Foundation he was able to play as his own original character in the show. Archived on Derpibooru Stellar Eclipse is the sixth original character to appear in the show, preceded by Holly Dash, Wild Fire, Midnight Strike, "Slendermane", and Peachy Pitt. Unlike the wheelchairs used by Twilight Sparkle in Feeling Pinkie Keen, by Mr. Mousey in A Bird in the Hoof, by Rainbow Dash in Read It and Weep and Rainbow Falls, by "Jinx" and "Theodore Donald "Donny" Kerabatsos" in Leap of Faith, by a colt in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Issue #29, by Granny Smith on 's SUB cover, by Agnes Garbowska's pony, Issue 60 Unnamed Filly - Winged Binoculars, and Issue 60 Unnamed Filly - in My Little Pony: Ponyville Mysteries Issue #1, and by Sludge in Father Knows Beast, Stellar Eclipse's wheelchair cart is similar to Walkin' Wheels. Depiction in the series Stellar Eclipse appears as a trader of Discord-shaped lamps at the Rainbow Falls Traders Exchange in Trade Ya! His name is not mentioned in the episode, but is listed in the episode's credits. Before Rainbow Dash approaches him near the end of the first act of the episode, Stellar Eclipse briefly appears in the background, shortly after Twilight Sparkle and her friends arrive at the Exchange. After speaking to a dealer of ancient beasts about trading an Orthros for a lamp, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy approach Stellar Eclipse in hopes of trading one of his lamps for Rainbow's rusty horseshoe. Stellar says no to the unfair trade but agrees to trade a lamp for an antique chicken. When Rainbow and Fluttershy find Stellar Eclipse later with the chicken he requested, he is in line to buy an oat burger. Hungry after spending all day trading, Stellar Eclipse refuses to do any more trading until after he's eaten. Thanks to Rainbow and Fluttershy's actions, the slow-moving line of ponies moves along, and the trade for one of Stellar Eclipse's lamps is transacted. Other depictions IDW comics Stellar Eclipse appears on the subscription cover. Quotes Gallery Trade Ya! Fluttershy looking at bunny figurine S4E22.png Rainbow and Fluttershy approaching Stellar Eclipse's stall S4E22.png Rainbow offers trade with Stellar Eclipse S4E22.png Stellar Eclipse flat "no" S4E22.png Stellar Eclipse "I'd trade it for an antique chicken" S4E22.png Stellar Eclipse standing in line S4E22.png RD and Fluttershy find Stellar Eclipse S4E22.png Stellar Eclipse's stomach rumbling S4E22.png Stellar Eclipse "time to eat an oat burger" S4E22.png Stellar Eclipse "belly says no" S4E22.png Stellar Eclipse stern "no!" S4E22.png Stellar Eclipse with Discord lamp S4E22.png Rainbow complains to Daring Do collector S4E22.png IDW comics Comic issue 46 sub cover.jpg See also *Angel Wings, S07E14 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #1, and Code Red References de:Stellar Eclipse es:Stellar Eclipse ru:Стеллар Эклипс Category:Original characters Category:Supporting characters